Digimon New Generations
by BlueClaw1
Summary: The story of how several girls became digidestined to save the digital world from a deadly virus that has been plagueing it sence the legendary knight's return to the human world.
1. Default Chapter

The dark sky hovered gently over Lexington as she walked home from her nightly gymnastics class. Usually, the streets of tokyo were filled with young couples, but tonight.. it was abandoned, except for a stray animal here and there. The stars reflected dimly off Lexington's small framed glasses as came into veiw of a bus stop.   
  
Flopping down onto the metal bench, she pulled a small plastic purple case from her jean's leg pocket. Opening the case, she flicked through the digimon cards she'd been collecting for over 3 months now. She looked gently at her newer cards, that had just been released.   
  
One, was a white dragon, with a red mark between it's sapphire blue eyes. A pair of golden wings webbed beatifully behind it's muscular, but feminie body. A set of golden claws decorated each massive claw, and a long tail rested behind it.   
  
This was Chikaimon. Lexington of course loved the beauty of this Digimon, but, wasnt all that in to the 'pretty' digimons.   
  
The next card, was that of panda printed dragon. It's body was twice as muscular as Chikaimon's, but not as beautiful. His rough scales were covered in scars from the tip of his slit-nostril nose, to the end of his spiked tail. A pair of emerald eyes glared out of the card, giving him an evil look. His black claws looked chipped, as if hed been around for a long time.   
  
This was Pandamon. He, and he alone, was her favorite of all digimon cards. Sure, he wasnt the prettiest one, but she had a sort of.. attraction to him. Not that she loved him, just that shed met him somewhere before.   
  
Lexington's amthyst eyes darted to the road, only to be blinded by the light from what she thought was the reflector light of a night time bike rider's handlebars.   
  
She shut her eyes and waited for it to pass.   
  
What happened, wasn't what she expected. She began to feel like she was falling. Her stomach jumped up to her throat, and her heart seemed to sink to her stomach. She tried to open her eyes, to see what was happening, but she couldn't.   
  
~~~  
  
Lexington jumped suddenly, her eyes scanning the dark area around her. A fire flickered off to her right, illuminating the pale face of another girl.   
  
"Wh-who are you?" Lexington asked meekly, staring up at the girl's grey blue eyes.   
  
"The names Cassandra, or just Cassy... you?"  
  
"Can i trust you?" Lexington asked coldly. She saw the girl nod, and got a glimpse of golden blonde hair. "The names Lexington.. Lexi for short.." she said calmly, sitting up and looking at Cassy.   
  
For a moment, Cassy disappeared into the shadows, leaving Lexington alone. She glanced around, realizing she was no longer in Tokyo. Her left eye twitched, as she realized, much to her dismay, she was no longer wearing glasses, or her usual overalls.   
  
She got up, and walked closer to the fire, looking down at her new attire. A pair of bubblegum pink velvet pants swayed in the light breeze. A white tank top did the same, slightly restrained be a bubble gum pink velvet tank top the rested over it like a jacket.  
  
"Hungry?" A bowl of what looked like chilli appeared under Lexington's nose.   
  
She looked up to see Cassy, smiling sweetly at her. For the first time, she got a good look at the other girl.   
  
She wore a pair of black pants, that got wider towards the bottom, then, cufed around her ankle, causing it to puff out over the sides of her black tennis shoes. Her black t-shirt was covered by a short black jacket, that only reached about to her ribs. the white edges shone dimly in the growing light. A pair of goggles rested fitfully on top of her golden blonde hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail by a red hair tie, and reached down to the small of her back.   
  
"No, Im good.. Where, are we?" Lexington asked, gently pushing the bowl back towards Cassy.   
  
"Digital world" Cassy answered bluntly, raising a thin eyebrow.   
  
"The digital world? You mean.. with digimon?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cassy smiled, as a large white heap rustled slightly next to the fire.   
  
Lexington jumped, looking from the snow colored heap to the blonde, who was still smiling.  
  
"Whats that?" She asked coldly, pointing at the heap.   
  
"Thats Chikaimon, my digital partner!" Cassy belled as a pair of sapphire orbs peered gently at Lexington.   
  
"Ch-chikaimon?" Lexington stuttered, looking around for her digimon cards. Finally finding them, she fumbled through them and found her Chikaimon card. The picture of Chikaimon had disappeared! "What the!?" Lexington paled. All her cards had no pictures, not even status!   
  
"B-but.. Th-this is impossible! I just fell asleep at the bus stop, this is just a dr-"  
  
"A dream?" Cassy said smoothly, cutting the panicing oriental girl off. "I think not.. You were chosen as a digidestined, to help save this virus infected land!" a certain seriousness rang in the blonde's voice as she lectured Lexington on what she ws doing in the digital world.   
  
"S-so, if what your saying is true.. should'nt i have a partner?" Lexington cut Cassy off, halfway through the lecture.   
  
Cassy sighed deeply, irratatably smoothing her golden hair as the sun began to rise behind her. "You'll get one sooner or later!"   
  
~To Be continued!~ 


	2. Many Meetings

~chapter 2~  
  
"So.. Cassy, where are we going?" Lexington asked meekly as Cassy walked straight framed towards the rising sun.   
  
"We're going to find my friend Erica, she'll know where to find your partner" Cassy answered bluntly as Chikaimon leaped playfully after a small butterfly off to their side.   
  
"Erica?" Lexington watched Chikaimon a moment, then ran to catch up with the blonde.   
  
Cassy nodded, still walking straight framed. As the sun rose, the baran scenery became clear to Lexington. The dead, hard ground they were walking on, was litered with dead plants. Dead trees had broken, and fallen over, or toppled onto its neighbor, and knocked that tree down.   
  
  
  
Chikaimon bounded happily over to Lexington, her sapphire eyes wide with innocence. Lexington laughed, patting the dragon gently.   
  
"Pui!" Chikaimon piped happily, a rumbling noise surrounding Lexington.   
  
Cassy froze, looking around nervously. Her grey blue eyes darted from dead bush, to dead bush, searching for the noise. "Get down!" She screamed, whirling on lexington and Chikaimon. Both the white dragon, and Lexington ducked as a fiery blast soared at them. Cassy glared at the flaming bush in which the blast had immited. "Whoever you are come out!" She snarled dangerously.   
  
"I am gaurdian of all dead things.." A demonic voice growled, as a panda printed dragon stepped from the bush.   
  
Lexington screamed as she spotted the dragon, her eyes lighting up almost instantly. Her bronze hair swept behind one shoulder as an eerie black light began to glow over her heart. The same was happening to pandamon, who looked extremely ticked off.   
  
"Whats going on!?" The dragon snapped angrily at the two girls as the light faded.   
  
"Youve got a partner" Cassy said calmly, looking gently at Lexington, then at the gruff looking digimon before her.   
  
Pandamon's cold expression softened slightly as he watched Lexington franticly rub her eyes, then look at him, then rub her eyes again. "Hm.. She seems sorta ditzy.."   
  
"Oh!? thats cuz I am.." Lexington nodded, finally standing up.   
  
As the four figures raced across the barren land, they didnt notice a dark haird girl racing a distance away. The girl's dark hair flew behind her like a long flag. Occasionally she would glance at the four to make sure she was parrallel with them. Soon, she began to turn in towards them, heading at Cassy and Lexington.  
  
Pandamon was the first to put up the alarm. He slowed to a stop, growling hystericly at the stranger. His spine-spikes bristled up, as his eyes black pupils narrowed, making his golden eyes look gigantic.   
  
"Whatsit Pa-AHHH! WHO ARE YOU!?!?" Lexington squealed in suprise as the stranger stopped a few feet away.   
  
The girl ignored Lexington and turned to Cassy, who was smiling broadly. The dark haired girl nodded at Cassy, who started laughing. "You never fail to find us when we're looking for you Erica.." Cassy giggled, shaking her head.   
  
"Indeed Cassy.." Erica nodded, looking Lexington over. "Who is this noob?" She spat in disgust at the pitiful 12 year old.   
  
"This is Lexington.." Cassy said calmly, smiling reassurringly at Lexington. "Shes a new member.."  
  
"New like Malakai, or new as in first time here?"  
  
"First time here.."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Lexington looked between the blonde and Erica, a puzzled expression on her face. "Noob? new member? Malakai? What are you talking about?"   
  
Pandamon looked up at his young partner. "Your a new digidestined, and Malakai, is the name of the virus digimon thats destroying our home.." He explained softly.   
  
Cassy nodded, looking down at pandamon. "Thats right Pandamon.."  
  
"Pui?" Chikaimon piped up, looking oddly from pandamon to Cassy. Her big sapphire eyes were filled with confusion, and a bit of alarm.   
  
"What!?" Pandamon snapped, looking around franticly. The ground began to rumble dangerously under his massive claws. Slowly, everyone looked down at their feet, as if hoping to find the source.   
  
Cassy pushed Erica and Lexington out of the way, as the imprint of a whispy claw soared at them. Cassy ducked just in time, causing the claw to hit a dead tree, knocking it over.   
  
Pandamon growled, his muscles tensining as he looked for the source. His golden eyes swept across the barren land, resting on a small calico cat with gloves. It's pale yellow eyes following Pandamon as he walked back and forth, as if trying to figure out what the digimon was.   
  
"What the...?" Erica muttered to herself, watching the callico suspiciously. Her dark brown hair flowed slightly in a warm wind as it kicked up dust between pandamon and the strange new digimon they had found.   
  
"Who are you?" Pandamon shot dangerously.   
  
"Depends on who you are!" The cat digimon called back.   
  
"Pandamon, Gaurian of the Dead, and the digi..babe.. daycare.." Pandamon slowed down at his last words, as if they hurt, and as if he regretted the title.   
  
"Okay Jinn, theyre safe!" The cat called back, at, as far as the digidestined could tell, no one.   
  
  
  
~Will be continued as soon as i get off my lazy Ass to do so~ 


End file.
